mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PaultheWall1995
New Welcome everyone to my page. You can visit me at lego.com, and befriend me. I will help out everyone and i am always willing to trade. Play nice. 02:42, September 6, 2009 (UTC) (talk) Archiving Done now you have been archive the page. 01:02, 31 August 2009 (UTC) sig do you want a sig? if so how would you like it? I'll make it for you!-- 17:15, September 3, 2009 (UTC) He has a sig.-- 17:48, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I think im good that name on the top is old. 01:44, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Award Hey can someone help my make an award for my shop's first 5 customers? Thanks 03:34, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I'll help. Just tell me what you want. -- 03:42, September 5, 2009 (UTC) What picture do you think would look as the Incredible Items award? 03:44, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Maybe the ? -- 03:56, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Hmm what do you think of the ? 03:59, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Yeh That one would do good too. -- 04:03, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Alright whichever one you want. And thanks for helping me with this. 04:03, September 5, 2009 (UTC) And you can make it say whatever you want, thanks. 00:56, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks I'm happy to be your first customer :)-- 15:06, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Stolen data crstal. My price is 100 clicks. or you can order 3 more things at my shop.-- 14:29, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Will it count if i order three things in one order? 01:04, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I guess so yeah.-- 20:55, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :I will send you the stolen data crystal.-- 00:09, September 9, 2009 (UTC) wow thank you so much. 00:16, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Portrait More detail at the store talk.-- 01:31, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Hope you like it.-- 01:32, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey... please do not do the wikia home page nav. I like it on my page and do not wish anyone to copy it!-- 04:06, September 10, 2009 (UTC) sure but doesn't leinardosmith use it? and its not to the wiki contents, its through and about my userpage and talk page. do you mind if i have it up? 01:18, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Paulthewall its ok if you use it. Just use alright thats what i was using. 02:04, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Also you want me to put your pic to the left over the logo on your user page like on mine? -- 02:02, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Sure that would be cool. 02:04, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I uploaded a clearer pic is that ok? -- 02:44, September 11, 2009 (UTC) yeah 00:37, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I fixed your stats is that OK? -- 02:30, September 12, 2009 (UTC) yeah i guess. 00:27, September 13, 2009 (UTC) sig I change your sig to a orange link. 03:46, September 13, 2009 (UTC) thanks i couldn't figure that out. 03:47, September 13, 2009 (UTC) In links you have to put inside the link like " " don't work but if you put " " works. 03:51, September 13, 2009 (UTC) oh alright thanks 03:53, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Rank 4 I can help you get to rank 4 by putting up my stunt track module rank 3.-- 15:53, September 13, 2009 (UTC) yes please i will click it 44 times a day until i have enough victory ribbons harvest often please. 00:47, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Ok. Also, MLN Market is now open and the 2nd customer recieves 20% of all items. Click here to see my store.-- 02:23, September 14, 2009 (UTC) clicked, please harvest. 00:14, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Race Hey a friend of mine needs clicks to his stunt track and race track modules. Please tell me when you click so that he may harvest. His username is missionary. -- 12:19, September 14, 2009 (UTC) clicked, please harvest. 00:15, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Banner Here it is please tell me if you like it. File:Incredible Items Store Banner.png|center|Made by LeinardoSmith rect 107 4 593 52 Incredible Items rect 82 54 626 85 This ad was made by LeinardoSmith desc none -- 01:57, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Wow that is awesome thank you so much. 01:58, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Your welcome. -- 02:02, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Just copy and then paste it on your page.-- 11:41, September 19, 2009 (UTC) wow thank you so much. 15:07, September 19, 2009 (UTC) store I was camping when you gave me the order do you still want your items?-- 16:05, September 19, 2009 (UTC) what was the order? 16:12, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Competition anyone? Only daring people may read this, go to Forum:MLN Item(forum deleted) to challenge my sentence! 16:32, September 19, 2009 (UTC) store you ordered 30 tires and a loose spark that would be 40 clicks OK-- 20:42, September 19, 2009 (UTC) alright i think ill cancel that order. 20:49, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Block click I can help you get rough gems! First, block all your friends exept me, second click on modules 28 times a day, then I click 28 times on your Dino sticker/gallery/excavation module and send all the rough gems I get to you. It may seem a little complicated but it gets gems fast. Deal?-- 22:12, September 19, 2009 (UTC) sure but i gotta do it tomorrow, im outta clicks for today. make sure you remind me tomorrow. 00:21, September 20, 2009 (UTC) why 28? 00:41, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I made an acount a couple years ago but I kept getting the password wrong, but now I remember it and he is rank 1.-- 00:53, September 20, 2009 (UTC) oh could you click on the one that gives rubies. the rubies are going to my extra account. 00:54, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I only need 2 more rubies. 01:36, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Ok. I'll click.-- 15:35, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Can you unblock me? I can't do the clicks if I can't get the gems.-- 16:36, September 20, 2009 (UTC) unblocked. can you block everyone on your friendlist so i can get the gems? Oh yeah and can you click the sapphire one? i dont need any more rubies. 16:40, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I'll send you the gems I get.-- 22:20, September 20, 2009 (UTC) check your mailbox for sapphires. there should be a lot coming in from 60 clicks! 01:24, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Ok. I sent them.-- 21:16, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Wow You have about 50 more edits than me.-- 15:02, September 20, 2009 (UTC) haha im working at it. 16:37, September 20, 2009 (UTC) exactly 50 right now, and you got to 500 first. 01:43, September 21, 2009 (UTC) hehehe.-- 10:58, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Quitting Sorry for the suddenness everyone, but I'm quitting MLN. First person to respond to this gets every mailable item in my mailbox. Goodbye everyone. 22:31, September 21, 2009 (UTC) What goodbye???? Why? -- 22:56, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :We'll miss you paul.-- 23:24, September 21, 2009 (UTC) so do you want the items leinardo? or should i give them to skip? 00:13, September 22, 2009 (UTC) who wants all my items? 00:19, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Yes I will take your items for you. -- 00:43, September 22, 2009 (UTC) alright well goodbye it was fun. 00:45, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Why are you leaving? -- 00:47, September 22, 2009 (UTC) well i was kinda hooked on it and it was taking up a lot of my time so i really needed to leave. I sent you all of my items and i deleted my account. nice knowing all of you. 01:00, September 22, 2009 (UTC) alright im xing out for the last time. bye everyone again. bye! -- 01:11, September 22, 2009 (UTC) 01:04, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Man. He was here and gone really fast.-- 00:09, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Good bye. 16:00, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Yep. Goodbye! 16:11, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::leinardo, if you want i will take those items(or at least some of them)?? ::::You ever coming back?-- 19:27, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I'll do it I'll take over Incredible Items.-- 00:17, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Nevermind i closed it.-- 12:20, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Rough Diamond you need rough Diamond i have 23 if you want add me in MLN im verrell123 and give me 200 Thornax if you have -- 06:09, December 26, 2009 (UTC)